A liquid crystal display apparatus comprises: a backlight module; an array substrate and a color substrate which are disposed oppositely; a liquid crystal molecule layer located between the array substrate and the color substrate; and a sealant, wherein the sealant is used for adhering the array substrate with the color substrate and protecting the liquid crystal molecules therebetween from ambient air and water.
A conventional sealant comprises a base material such as epoxy resin; a curing agent such as a thermal curing agent, a photoinitiator, etc.; a coupling agent; and etc. All these above-mentioned materials are transparent materials, thus the cured sealant is also transparent and cannot prevent the light emitted from the backlight module from passing through such that light leakage would take place on the edges of the display apparatus.